The Puppeteer
by superfeypower
Summary: A certain greenhaired homunculus has a certain obssession with collecting things... and people. ONESHOT. RANDOM.


This is an Envy story. Basically it's Envy thinking about all of his 'boy toys'. Ah yes. LOTS of yaoi ahead, no lemons but references, so if you don't like then don't read it. If you're not from a certain board(cough www.s14. cough) then you probably won't get some of the pairings listed. There's a story behind each one and basically I don't feel like telling you all it. So, here it is and please review! Flames always welcome of course.

**WARNING**

EnvyXFuery

EnvyXRoss

EnvyXEd

EnvyXGreed

EnvyXHughes

EnvyXScar

EnvyXMustang

* * *

They were all like little marionettes to the homunculus. He could tug at their heartstrings, play with their minds and turn them into putty in his hands. Mold them, love them, play with them and then completely destroy them. They were all his, both willingly and unwillingly. Some would immediately hand themselves over and others required a great deal of coaxing and prodding before they were his. And he always knew the perfect way to win them over.

With Fuery, you had to show compassion, feeling and loyalty. All very easy emotions for the doppelganger to display and portray. Fuery needed to be held and loved; he needed the comfort of knowing that his homunculus partner really did love him. Although Fuery worked for the military and first objected the homunculus's actions, he still ended up caught in his web of lies and deceit. The monster whispered words of love, stroked his pet and proved his loyalty. Kain Fuery was his.

Ross was a harder one to take as his. She was stern and wouldn't let the evil pooka-like monster near her. Of course, being the devious creature that he was, the monster was able to change that as easily as he had been able to win over Fuery. Some alcohol into her system and he had her talking to him and telling him her feelings and why she was so up tight. Eventually he had managed to squirm his way into her heart and mind, convincing her that he was an innocent creature that merely wanted to become human again. She fell for it, obviously, and welcomed him with opened arms and a tearful heart. Maria Ross was his.

Being one of the homunculus's greatest enemies, Edward wasn't as easy as the others were. Nevertheless, the monster wanted him, and whatever the monster wanted, he often got. The doppelganger had to be sneaky in his taking of Edward, play it as though he hated him or else the boy would be too freaked out. Edward was wooed over by the abomination's soft whispers of hatred and death threats that never came. Ed's most hated enemy had become welcome in the middle of the night, when the homunculus would creep into the alchemist's bed with slanderous lies. Edward Elric was his.

Greed was perhaps the easiest of all to win over. Being greedy, the other homunculus had actually come to him first. And of course, the soulless being readily accepted Greed's offer of love. The homunculus kept him close for a few days and for a few good laughs, eventually Greed's greediness got the better of the monster and he fled. He left Greed, but never actually took away the control he had over him. Greed was his.

"We can't do this." The man had whined as he pushed the monster off of him. He snarled in displeasure at his new toy's actions. "Listen, I've got a pregnant wide at home." The man had said after getting up and shooing the creature away. "If you won't be mine, I'll kill you." The thing had threatened. Hughes hadn't believed him. And when the night of his death came it was obvious to Maes that his wife hadn't shot him. It was the creature that he denied years ago, coming back to haunt him for his decision. And now that the man was dead the homunculus could finally have him. Maes Hughes was his.

By far, the scarred man was his favorite. The way he was built and his attitude completely dominated over the others. In fact, it even dominated over the creature who had claimed him. And the homunculus loved Scar more than any of the others that he had ever loved. The Ishbalan was warm to his touch and the doppelganger had forced down the man's hatred for him. The creature would purr as he stroked his prize lovingly. Scar was his.

But lately Envy had been watching another man. A man that he wanted to have and keep forever. The homunculus stalked him day by day, learning his every move and emotions. The creature wanted him. He wanted Roy Mustang to be his. And he wasn't going to stop until the Flame Alchemist was whispering words of love back to him.

Envy was a mastermind, he loved all of his pets and knew just how to keep them under control. He wanted more them all and he wanted them all to love him. He blames Hohenheim for his need for attention and undying love. The way he was abandoned and left to rot in his homunculus body is what he blames. All he wanted was love and a kind hand, but instead he was whipped and scorned into a soulless creature with wants only for revenge and devastation. And devastation was what the homunculus intended on causing, until the day he was destroyed.


End file.
